


[PODFIC] Doubt

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Building trust, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Monster Hunter AU, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Note from Dracoduceus:"From theNames Have Powerseries, in which to stop Hanzo's rampage, McCree binds himself to the demon. As a result, they're stuck together."
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

This fic has not been publicly released at this time, but has been recorded as a special request ( •̀ ω •́ )ψ

All story credit goes to [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/works) ♡

Listen on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v6vSGepnvkzcdCcGPhA-D93QsuFVq2lq/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome, or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
